A multitude of devices and methods are conventional for measuring force components, the devices and methods using various physical effects to indicate the solution of the force measurement, and the force components measured in the devices and methods being converted to a measuring signal that can be analyzed in a simple manner. An example of this is a tensile/compressive force sensor, which functions according to the principal of strain gauges. Strain gauges are attached to a force-absorbing element and connected to a full-bridge circuit, which increases its electrical resistance in response to the action of a force and generates a bridge output voltage proportional to the measured variable.
However, in order to attain an optimum measuring accuracy, no transverse forces or torques may be applied to the sensor, i.e., the force may only be introduced in a specific direction. In addition, it is expensive to manufacture such a force sensor, since the strain gauges and the remaining components of the force sensor must be assembled to form a complex module.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and a method for measuring a force component or torque component, where the force components may be measured simply, inexpensively, and reliably.